A box contains $9$ red marbles, $7$ green marbles, and $3$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Solution: There are $9 + 7 + 3 = 19$ marbles in the box. There are $9$ red marbles. The probability is $ \frac{9}{19}$.